


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by zennie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zennie/pseuds/zennie
Summary: Maggie is always inviting Alex to obscure locations with cryptic instructions. This time, it's Alex's turn.





	

Maggie pulled into the gravel lot and parked by a now familiar Ducati at the trailhead just as the sun sank behind the mountains. The air was crisp, and she was glad Alex had told her to wear something warm. Turning off the engine, she sat for a few moments, soaking in the sound of the wind and the desert and admiring the colors in the sky as they dulled from a brilliant blue to a deep indigo in a matter of minutes. Eventually, she heard the sound of boots scrambling over rocks, and Alex appeared on a small rise a few yards from the lot. The agent was wearing a thin, black down jacket and a thick grey sweater along with her usual jeans and boots, and in the fading light with the wind blowing tendrils of her hair across her face, she looked like a model from an outdoor catalog.   
  
“What are we doing here?” Maggie asked as Alex got closer, her voice unnaturally hushed by the vastness that surrounded them, and Alex gave her an enigmatic smile.   
  
“You’ll see.” Alex caught Maggie's hand and laced their fingers together as she drew the other woman down the trail. Maggie cocked an eyebrow at the role reversal, but said nothing, content to let the other woman take the lead. Flipping on a small flashlight, Alex used the muted red glow to illuminate their path as they made their way into the desert.   
  
The trail was well-worn, winding up a small ridge, and Maggie was glad Alex seemed to know where they were going as the dark deepened around them. She didn't look forward to the hike down, especially if Alex insisted on using the tactical red foil on the flashlight. Cresting the ridge, Maggie was surprised to find a blue plaid blanket sitting along the edge of the cliff, anchored on each corner by candles flickering in clear mason jars. Maggie’s breath hitched at the sight, and she cast a sideways glance at Alex, who was watching her reaction intently.  
  
“Pretty elaborate digs for a stakeout.”   
  
“It's not a stakeout.”  
  
“What are we doing here?”  
  
Alex led her to the blanket and sat, pulling Maggie down with her. “Wait for it.”  
  
The sky was nearly black, a tapestry against which uncountable stars sparkled, and Maggie wasn't sure if she had ever seen the sky this majestic, this beautiful, at least not since she had left Nebraska. The dry desert air made the view crystal clear, and the mountains blocked the light pollution from the city at their back, making the sky above them even more expansive.  
  
Maggie risked a glance at Alex, propped up on her arms, scanning the sky. Candlelight danced over her features and sparkled in her dark eyes like stars in the sky, and the play of shadow and light accentuated her strong jaw line and the sharp curve of her cheekbones. A smile curved her lips, and she turned toward Maggie, but Maggie was too entranced to be embarrassed at being caught staring.   
  
“There.”   
  
“Where?” Maggie looked back to the sky but didn't see anything.   
  
Alex scooted closer, settling her head beside Maggie’s, and extended her arm, pointing out into the void. The heat of Alex’s body was distracting, as was the closeness of her lips to Maggie’s ear as she whispered, “There,” but looking along the line of Alex’s hand, she saw them. Streaks of light arched across the sky, faint red and yellow stripes falling toward the earth. “Meteor shower,” Alex breathed, her voice holding a touch of awe.   
  
The sky was beautiful, but so was the woman by her side, eyes wide with excitement, a goofy grin on her face. “You brought me thirty minutes outside the city and up a perilous cliff in the dark to watch a meteor shower?” Maggie's teasing tone held a note of wonder. No one had ever done anything quite so romantic, or quite so geeky, for her before.   
  
“Yeah.” Alex’s voice was still soft, her eyes still upturned, like a little kid at Christmas, and Maggie got the idea she was sharing something special with Alex. She wanted to ask why her, why not Supergirl or one of her other friends, but she didn’t. Ever since her last girlfriend had blundered into Alex’s attempt to ask Maggie out, the agent had kept her distance, and Maggie had missed the burgeoning friendship as well as their subtle flirting. After breaking it off with the other woman a night or two later, Maggie had tried to signal that she would be open to another invitation, but none had been forthcoming until tonight, in the form of a cryptic message with coordinates and a rejoinder to dress warmly.  
  
Maggie bumped Alex’s shoulder with her own. “Space nerd.”  
  
Alex's eyes were shining when they met Maggie’s, and a small blush heated her cheeks. “You got me. But isn't it beautiful?”  
  
Maggie didn't take her eyes from the woman at her side. “Yes, it is.”  
  
“Saturn and Venus should be visible soon. I brought a telescope if you want a better look.” Alex slid to the edge of the blanket and pulled out another blanket, mugs, and a thermos. She threw the blanket over Maggie's legs before scooting back to her original position. “Hot chocolate? I have peppermint schnapps if you want.”  
  
Charmed at how thoroughly Alex had planned this little rendezvous, Maggie snuggled under the blanket and said “Yes to both.”   
  
Steam and the smell of chocolate rose as Alex unscrewed the thermos and poured, spiking the mugs with a shot from a small flask.   
  
Cradling the warm mug in her hands, Maggie sat with Alex and watched the light show above their heads but she couldn't stop sneaking peeks at the woman by her side. The thin air and the alcohol were making her lightheaded, or maybe it was seeing this other side of Alex, softer around the edges, her walls lowered, at least temporarily. Finally, she asked, “Why did you bring me here, Danvers?”  
  
Alex shrugged. “Sometimes it's just nice to get out of the city.”  
  
“Yeah, it is.”  
  
“Tonight’s the best viewing of the shower as well. And besides, you are always calling me with obscure locations and cryptic instructions. I figured it was my turn.”  
  
“Those are work-related.”  
  
“So is this. We work with beings from space all the time.” Alex flashed her a wide smile, which muted slightly when she pointed to a small constellation of stars. “That’s Corvus. That’s where Krypton was.”   
  
The wind tossed Alex’s hair across her face, and she shook her head with a quiet laugh, and Maggie reached out without thinking, brushing the dark strands out of Alex’s eyes and behind her ear. Curving her fingers behind her neck, Maggie urged Alex forward until their lips met in a brief, soft kiss. If Maggie had had any doubts about their chemistry, the spark that leapt between them with just that fleeting contact laid them to rest. Maggie fought the impulse to deepen the kiss, and the brown eyes that met hers told her she wasn’t alone in feeling the heat.   
  
“Just for the record, I didn’t invite you here for that,” Alex muttered, a shy smile tugging the corner of her mouth.   
  
“Just for the record, it’s why I came. I just didn’t know I was also coming for the science.” Maggie indicated the night sky with her hand. “Now where is Venus?”  
  
Alex chuckled and turned her head to scan the sky. Maggie reached out, wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist, and pulled her close. Alex let out a long breath relaxing into Maggie’s arms and letting her weight sink into Maggie’s body. Sliding an arm across Alex’s chest to draw her even closer, Maggie nestled against Alex’s back and tucked her chin against Alex’s shoulder before pressing a light kiss to her jaw. Alex’s lips curved into a smile as she continued to point out constellations and planets as they cuddled under the sky watching stars fall to earth.  


End file.
